


他说他是鸭王？！

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: 大型交友网站交流
Relationships: 权顺荣&李知勋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	他说他是鸭王？！

房间内只穿着一件白衬衫的男孩娇俏酣红的脸埋在松软的枕头里空无一物的下身磨蹭着床单。

房间内飘着呢喃的呻吟声“嗯……哈啊...”按摩棒频繁的后穴扭动着，敏感的身体分泌出的透明液体顺着香温玉软的臀瓣滴落在洁白的床单上，形成一片小阴影。

“啊……快一点啊”手里上下撸动着自己的阴茎但柱体微微红肿的状态，证实了这场自我安慰，进行时间之久。动作微微倾斜，后穴里震动的家伙找到了男孩子难以发现的敏感点惊的男孩子细嫩的脚趾都蜷缩起来，手上的动作开始加快，顶端的小口终于射出乳白的液体，男孩的眼睛失神的看着天花板，扣上眼皮沉沉地睡了过去。

当早上阳光正烈，阳光从窗口缝隙照进来，被子里裹着的人才刚刚转醒，后穴带来的麻胀感让人皱起了眉头。探手到被子里缓缓拽扯出来，红肿的肠壁还恋恋不舍地粘连拔出的棒体，含了一晚上的小穴一时恢复不过来，被封在里面的液体缓缓淌了出来。

支起身，看着一塌糊涂的床，还有一旁的玩具。脸上勾起一抹讥笑，自己已经恶心到要含着这种东西才能睡觉了，李知勋任命的起床收拾自己搞出来的残局。床单扔到洗衣机里滚着，玩具放在衣柜深处的大箱子里。收拾好自己，迈着酸涨的腿走向工作室。

出门就被太阳给照顾得正着，眼睛都眯了起来，这太阳真是膈应人，回到工作室越想沉下去的心根本平静不下来。安静的空间，让李知勋有了无限的烦躁，曲子写了一张又一张，都是次品，空有壳子没有灵魂，伙伴看着他状态不佳，都劝他回去休息。犟不过，只好又回走回家。街道音响店放着自己的歌，想起这张专辑已经发行快一年了。

虽然那之后经常参与别人的专辑制作，但他再也没为自己写过歌，公司前几个月忽然的传呼，自己说要着手开始准备回归的时候，他才惊醒原来自己已经那么久没有回归了，应该写怎样的风格，脑子里居然有些空白。这种事情从来不会发生的。那些组合的孩子们每次都会给自己提出很好的意见，他都会很有共感的写进歌里，参与的每一首歌都能得到很好的粉丝反响。作曲作词水平更是被称为“业内良心”。而自家粉丝看到自己的孩子每次都出现在别人的专辑制作里，又欢喜又难过，开心的是自己的孩子创作能力被他人认可，但是粉丝看不到自己的孩子有行程，只能通过偶尔的ins更新来看看自己的孩子。内心着急的粉丝只能不停的给公司发邮件提醒他们，公司里还有一个solo歌手很久没回归了。公司也难得开眼，把回归提上了日程。

回归主题，很意外的定为“生活”，这种笼统的概念词。自己的生活过的有多么简单，别人也是知道的，睡觉吃饭工作室。其实还有一个，这个只有李知勋自己知道，他生病了。在说要准备回归那一个月开始的在无数次改曲之后陷入迷茫，整个人都被逼疯的感觉，无人知晓，本该一个月之内完成的工作只能推迟。某天晚上，微微勃起的下身带着李知勋进入了不一样的精神世界，他沉浸在里面无法自拔。

晚上的淫乱导致白天动力不足，伙伴都认为是他每天晚上都还在制作，纷纷都来劝说他不要太拼。李知勋都笑脸迎着说没有，只有他知道晚上的他到底有多么的“有空”。在影响到生活之后，他只好去看医生，性欲亢进，说是有可能是心理原因造成的，还开了药，但医生好像低估了我的病情。

服药的第一天晚上，阴茎再也没有异常勃起，但是后面那个隐私的部位莫名开始泛痒，瘙痒感从幽径深处没有来头的往外钻，让人眼红。坐在床上，我忍了几天的身体，仿佛就要爆发了一样，后面小口溢出来的液体把床单染湿，吃药好像也没用了，阴茎不受控制的翘起，头部顶着晶莹的液体，被撸动的柱体泛着水光，迟迟不出精的阴茎被撸的肿胀，后穴的瘙痒感紧紧抓着神经末梢，汗水沾湿额发粘在脸上。

把手缓缓滑向身后，顺着分泌出的液体深入两根手指，然后尝试加入第三根。光是简单的抽插，就能让没有体验过的李知勋爽到喊不出声，纤细的手指抠刮着肠壁，肠壁也热烈地收紧着手指。打开着腿，手抽插的速度越来越快，嘴里开始叫起娇喘，几天未出过精的阴茎激动地射出了浓厚的乳白液体。高潮之后的两腿根部变得淫乱不堪。

用药第六天，我选择了停药，并且人生第一次踏进无人售卖店，买回来一个不应该是我买的东西。在自我缓解了几次病情之后，手指已经不能满足我，想要什么东西，更粗更长一点的，伸进去止止痒。

看着摆在床上的按摩棒和润滑油，想着那些小电影里面的人到底是怎么弄的。小穴开始一股股的往外吐出湿意，按摩棒抹上油，缓缓插入自己的后穴。没被进入过的小穴，贪心的吞着外来势物，从下身传来的肿胀让我停住了，小穴适应之后开始传来隐约快感。想着在小电影里面的动作，开始自己一下一下的往按摩棒上操弄。得了趣,打开震动开关，棒体顿时嗡嗡作响，留在外面的尾部疯狂地扭动起来，大力碾磨着后穴，声音瞬间拔高，大张着腿迎来高潮。粉嫩的阴茎挂着刚喷射出来的白乳，高潮中的小穴还被按摩棒操弄着。小穴周围的嫩肉因扭动的动作带出带进一股一股的粘稠体液，滑落在大腿根上。被操弄的人嘴里发出类似呻吟的喘息声，薄汗附在肌肤上被灯光返照的诱人。房间内的春景，任谁看了都会说是人间尤物。

慢慢陷入了这种奇妙的感觉，从来不知道原来快感还可以从后面那种羞人的地方漫出来。渐渐的玩具也多了起来，有时兴致好，还过火的塞个东西去工作。自己的胃口也变得越来越大，应该说是病情越来越重。虽然不想去，但为了健康还是去了医院，医生仿佛知道我会来，也不过问病情就扔过来一个名片和一句话“你需要一个长久的人形按摩棒了”。尹医生你干的这个事不是犯法的吧。玩具比不上真人，这种道理还是懂的。不能去吧，因为是公众人物，不能露脸，因为没有保密性。我还是打开了那个名片上的网站。点进去一看，大型牛郎网站啊。

照片身高体重尺寸标的那么清楚的吗？第一位，一脸狗狗相，呃，不对头，让人看着想打。第二位186的大傻个，好蠢，不行。第三位，这个人是筷子精转世吗，那么瘦，压垮了还要赔钱，不行。第四位，鼻梁也太挺了吧，挺对我胃口的，DK是艺名吧。  
一聊，好，又不行。人家有长期合同。

［长期合同？］  
［对啊，客人如果满意，而且想单独使用，可以签长期合同］  
［长期合同包括什么内容？］  
［啊，我们分只聊不搞，只搞不聊和聊并且搞的。］  
就是说盖被子聊天，打炮和卖弄感情（？？！）原本还想问几个问题，但对方就要下线了。  
［抱歉客人，小橘子找我了，如果还有什么问题可以找客服。还有不要举报，我们是一个正经的愈疗网站，有牌那种，所以请放心，保密性也很好，请随意挑选吧！］

什么鬼，这种网站居然还是合法的，挂羊头卖狗肉，尹医生真的是厉害啊。保密性很好，还有合同，那我就随意了挑选的啰。

接着往下翻，这个丑，那个太高，尺寸太小。翻了那么多页没一个合心意的，最后一页了，往那一瞄，又是不心水的，鼠标往下挪到最后一个，终于引起了兴趣，Hoshi，只有照片和名字，其他什么都没有，有点意思。打开聊天界面打个招呼，一分钟，五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟，为什么不回信息啊，就在要离开的时候，那边终于回消息了。

［你好，请问需要什么服务？］  
［只搞不聊，你们有健康证书什么的吗］  
［图片］  
［有的，客人］  
［为什么你没有尺寸标注］  
［这个……呃，因为我是这里面最厉害的］  
最厉害的？！？！鸭王！  
［客人，你可以拍张照片给我吗？］  
［图片］  
［好的，所以客人你想要地点，癖好或者什么特殊要求吗］

……

坐在酒店床上，才意识到自己到底做了件什么蠢事，找个人上自己，简直就是被卖了还要给钱给人家，顺带还要数钱。


End file.
